


Tests and Such

by KizunaKitsuneUzumaki



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AP Tests, Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hidden Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki/pseuds/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a hug and you don't want to play anymore stupid games or take anymore tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tests and Such

The time for testing was over. Aladdin was finished with all her AP tests and for the rest of the year would just be watching movies in class. The only classes where she actually had to do anything still were her Italian class and her music class. 

She was exhausted though, everything had taken so much time to review for and actually take the tests. Finally though, she could be free. Her last test was finally done and she didn’t have to worry about it any more. Well, if only she could think like that.

Her last test went over horribly. She took way to long to do the multiple choice and ended up having to guess on the last ten questions because she didn’t have enough time. Some of the short answers she didn’t know how to answer at all, having to leave parts of them blank. 

What she really didn’t have the usual patience for was Judal. Everyday they fought, normally ending with her being insulted and Judal walking away laughing. Today was not a day she had the mental or emotional strength to deal with it. 

She snuck around the hallways, taking the most roundabout way and avoiding the classrooms where he might be. She knew she must look strange, but it really didn’t matter just then. As long as she didn’t run into Judal then she would be fine. She could deal with everything else so long as she didn’t have to see him. 

Their locker area wasn’t busy yet. People were mostly in class or had already left for their clubs or to go home. Kouha was leaning against his locker talking to someone on the phone, probably that night’s date.

She could hear people walking through the halls. Hakuryuu and Alibaba were turning the corner. More people were crowding into their section of lockers, flooding the halls. Aladdin rushed to unlock her locker, trying for the third time to jiggle the old lock correctly so it would open. She grabbed the books she would need for the weekend quickly, shoving them into her bag. Slamming the door and throwing the lock back in place attracted the attention of a few in the area, not used to Aladdin making such a fuss about hurrying from school. 

The girl turned, eyes on the ground, and started weaving her way through her group of friends. She glanced back when Alibaba called out to her and ended up running into someone. The person grabbed her before she fell. 

“You should watch where you’re going, Chibi.”

“Shut up Judal.”

“Ooo, feisty. Is Chibi having a bad day?” His eyes glinted, mocking, and his mouth curled into a hard grin.

He looked ready to start yet another round of rude comments and unnecessary teasing. Something in Aladdin just broke, she couldn’t take it anymore. She fought hard but the tears just started spilling. Instead of turning and trying to hide the tears like normal she leaned her forehead against Judal’s chest. “I can’t do this today Juju. All these tests have been so hard even though I studied for them and my head won’t stop hurting. I didn’t do well on the test I just took and I am already disappointed and I really just want a hug but I can’t get one and I’m really tired of not being able to get hugs at school when I feel like it.”

Judal’s expression quickly turned from menace to shock and slowly from shock to concern. “Chibi calm down, it will be okay. The scores won’t affect your GPA. It’s fine.”

“It is definitely not fine. And I can’t deal with this stupid fighting anymore. If it’s a real fight then fine but I don’t want to play this stupid game anymore. I want a hug and I don’t want to have to be constantly mentally preparing myself for everything you say. It’s really a pain and it’s really stupid.”

Judal was at a loss. He wasn’t sure if she was upset because of the testing in the last couple weeks or him or if she was just so stressed that everything that was bothering her was coming out all at once. As she made her way through her speech he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down so he could whisper a few comforting things in her ear. Continuing their banter had been fun while it lasted, but he really wasn’t good with tears. He straightened up and spoke loud enough for everyone in that section of the hallway to hear. “Chibi and I are going on a date. Don’t bother us with a bunch of texts and calls.”

He proceeded to drag a stunned Aladdin out of the hallway and to his car in the first row in the parking lot. 

“I thought you didn’t want anyone to know we were dating.”

“I didn’t, it’s really annoying and that idiot blonde friend of yours is going to start trying to lecture me about how to treat you when we go out.”

“Then why did you tell them?”

“Because someone decided to start sobbing in the middle of the hallway in front of everyone with absolutely no way I could explain to them.”

“Thank you Juju.” She knew he didn’t mean what he said. He cared a lot more then he wanted anyone to know. 

He responded much better to actions then words, so she leaned over and kissed him. She settled back into her seat. “I’m thinking Korean BBQ.”

“I’m thinking take out and a scary movie in my room.”

“I want Korean BBQ.

“The place on tenth street does take out.”

“Then let’s go there! But I also need to stop by home really fast.”

“Really Chibi? The whole point of take out is so we can get to my place faster.”

“Yeah, but I want to wear the lacy stuff you got me for my birthday and I didn’t bring it because I didn’t know you were going to bring me home from school.”

“Why didn’t you say so earlier? First stop, Abraham residence.”


End file.
